


Violet Potion

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: (yes), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Potions, Mpreg, a little bit of angst (don't worry about it :D), no wives au, wizard cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: They just moved to California and are settling into a house together. Of course, they need to go explore the city a little and an interesting meeting changes their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoctoClaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctoClaw/gifts).



> This is a little gif for my dear friend and an amazing fandom artist [Noctomythiclaw](https://noctomythiclaw.tumblr.com/)! Have a great day, lovely! ❤︎
> 
> Thanks to [Killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic!

Rhett woke up to the noise of the blender going off in the kitchen. He groaned and hid his face into the pillow, he wasn’t ready to wake up yet. Yesterday had been a long day unpacking everything to his and Link’s new house. His muscles ached and he needed sleep. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time. It wasn’t even eight A.M.on Saturday yet.

_ ‘’Come on Link, I love you but it’s Saturday morning,’’  _ Rhett muttered into the pillow. He pulled the covers over his head. The blender stopped but the noises coming from the kitchen continued. Rhett heard every cupboard door open and close while Link rummaged through everything to find the things he needed for breakfast.

‘’Rhett!’’ Came Link’s voice from the kitchen.

Rhett turned around and pulled the covers off his face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore.

_ ‘’Rheeeeett!’’ _ Link yelled, more demandingly this time.

Rhett sighed, officially woken up. ‘’What?’’ He yelled back.

‘’Where did you put the glasses? I can’t find them.’’ More noises came from the kitchen while Link looked for them.

‘’In the cabinet right above the blender,’’ Rhett replied and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get up.

‘’Oh, that’s convenient. Thanks, babe!’’

Rhett rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. He knew that the next few weeks would be like this: Link trying to find stuff in the new house and Rhett finding them for him. Rhett got up from the bed and stretched. He thought about taking a shower but that seemed like too much work so early. They had a weekend without any other plans than just settling into the house. It had been quite a while since he and Link were alone. Their work schedule had been crazy for the past year, so weekends without work were a rare thing.

He walked downstairs in just his underwear and found Link in the kitchen, looking at something from his phone and drinking a blueberry smoothie.

‘’Morning,’’ Rhett said and walked behind Link. He put his hands on Link’s shoulders and bent down to kiss the stubble covered cheek of his lover.

‘’Morning,’’ Link replied quietly, still concentrating on his phone.

Rhett let go of him and started to make a cup of tea for himself. ‘’Why are you up so early? I could have used a couple of hours more of sleep,’’ Rhett complained while selecting which kind of tea he would make.

‘’You could have, I don’t mind. I just couldn’t sleep,’’ Link said casually.

Rhett didn’t bother to say anything about how Link was the reason he wasn’t able to sleep. It would only lead to a pointless argument. He got his mug ready and sat across from Link. ‘’I could have helped you with that,’’ Rhett said with a wide grin on his face.

Link finally looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows.

‘’We have a nice new bed, so it’s kinda a shame we haven’t christened it yet.’’ Rhett took a sip of his tea and winked at Link.

‘’Seriously? That’s what you’re thinking?’’ Link put his phone on the table along with his smoothie. He leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms, grinning mischievously.

Rhett just wiggled his eyebrows behind his mug.

‘’Well sir, we have all weekend to ourselves. Is that all you wanna do?’’ Link said, leaning back in his chair, mirroring Rhett.

‘’I wouldn’t mind. It’s a really great bed.’’

‘’It is, but this table is a nice one too,’’ Link put his hand flat on the wooden surface of the table and stroked it.

‘’Oh yeah?’’ Rhett put his mug on the table, got up and went to Link, getting his crotch close to Link’s face. Link turned to look at his boxers and eyed him up and down. Rhett looked down, placing his hands on his hips, swaying back and forth a little. Link turned his head away from the bulge at the front of Rhett’s underwear and took the last sip of his smoothie.

‘’Too bad I already had my protein shake,’’ Link grinned up to him while wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘’Tease,’’ Rhett said, returning to his seat.

‘’Come on, I want to go see the city today. We haven’t had any time to go look around since we arrived last week,’’ Link whined.

Rhett threw his hands in the air, Link had a point, they only had been in one hotel room and their empty house so far. ‘’Alright, where do you wanna go?’’

‘’I heard Venice Beach is nice,’’ Link suggested.

‘’Okay, let’s get ready and go then,’’ Rhett smiled.

**~~~*~~~**

They found a parking spot and headed to the street filled with street performers and various stalls selling knick knacks. First they strolled around and just admired the views of the beach. The streets were crowded so they walked close to each other not to get lost. Link occasionally grabbed the hem of Rhett’s t-shirt if he was going too fast. Their eyes were full of wonderment when they saw all the life, all the new things and different kinds of people living together in the controlled chaos of light, color and warmth.

They found a hat stand and of course they had to test the silliest hats they could possibly find. Rhett took a picture of Link with a pink flower hat and didn’t hesitate to post it to Instagram even when Link slapped his hand for it. For a moment Rhett thought about buying a new hat but when he realized it was almost the same one he had on his head they moved along.

The day was a little cloudy so the heat didn’t get to them too fast but the ice cream stand next to the hat place was too inviting to ignore, they found a bench to sit and enjoy their frozen treats.

‘’Hey look, that cat is staring at us,’’ Link nodded towards the corner of a small store where a cat was sitting and eyeing them.

‘’Of course it’s going to look at us if  _ you _ keep looking at it back,’’ Rhett said and took a bite of his strawberry ice cream.

‘’It was looking at me before I was looking at him,’’ Link argued while licking his chocolate ice cream.

Rhett sighed, not in the mood to talk about the cat, he was looking at the stores and tents and figuring out where they would go next. There was a guy holding a two headed turtle and inviting people into the tent to see more wonders that Rhett definitely wanted to visit, he just had to convince Link because he knew he wasn’t much into freak shows or anything potentially scary. He was about to say something but then Link grabbed his forearm.

‘’It’s coming over here,’’ Link said with interest.

Rhett looked in the direction Link was looking and saw the fluffy black cat walking with determination directly their way.

‘’Oh great,’’ Rhett rolled his eyes. ‘’Now it probably wants us to feed it.’’

The cat sat directly in front of Rhett, staring intensely at him with big yellow eyes.

‘’I don’t have anything for you, dude. Go away.’’ Rhett made motions with his hands to get the cat to leave.

‘’It’s so cute!’’ Link exclaimed. ‘’He likes you!’’ Link reached down to pet the cat’s head,  which responded by leaning his head against Link’s hand, but otherwise it still sat in place looking at Rhett.

‘’Don’t pet it, man! Who knows what kind of disease it’s carrying.’’

‘’You’re being stupid, he just wants some attention,’’ Link continued stroking its silky fur.

Rhett finished his ice cream and threw the napkin into the trash bin by to the bench. Next thing he knew the cat jumped into his lap.

‘’Get it off me!’’ He yelled at Link and trying to wiggle the cat out his lap but the cat stayed still.

‘’Don’t make a scene! Just pet it a little and push it off your lap. He’s not gonna hurt you.’’ Link tried to calm his boyfriend down.

Rhett looked at the cat like it was about to eat him alive but forced himself to stroke it’s head a little. ‘’It’s not going anywhere,’’ he said when the cat only made itself more comfortable in his lap.

At the same time Link saw a young, dark haired woman in the same place he had first seen the cat, clearly looking for something. Then he noticed she was even calling for someone, he couldn’t make up the name she was saying but it looked like she was searching for the cat.

‘’Wait a second, I think his owner is right there,’’ Link got up and started to go to the woman’s direction.

‘’Don’t leave me with this thing!’’ Rhett yelled after him but Link ignored him.

‘’Hey, are you looking for a black cat?’’ Link asked from the woman who hadn’t seen him approaching yet.

The woman turned around. ‘’Yes, yes I am actually. Have you seen him?’’

‘’Yep, he just came to me and my boyfriend while we were sitting over there and now he doesn’t want to leave his lap,’’ Link smiled and pointed towards Rhett with the cat in his lap.

‘’Oh no! Bernard never does that! He always just sits here and looks at people passing by and then comes back to sleep or eat,’’ The woman said, holding a hand in front of her mouth in disbelief.

‘’Bernard?’’ Link asked.

‘’Yeah, he’s actually my mother’s cat. She named her after her father, my grandpa,’’ The woman explained.

‘’Oh.’’

‘’She thinks the cat is some sort of reincarnation of him,’’ the woman said casually when they approached Rhett and the cat.

Link didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. He just reminded himself silently that they weren’t in North Carolina anymore.

‘’I’m so sorry, I’ve never seen him behaving like this,’’ the woman apologized to Rhett who was still squirming under the cat. She put her hands around the cat and tried to pick him up but that’s when Bernard dug his claws into Rhett’s thighs and started hissing at the woman.

‘’Oh!’’ The woman let go of him immediately and backed away a little when Rhett yelped from the pain.

‘’He won’t let go?’’ Link asked.

‘’No, I don’t know what’s going on, he’s never been like this. I better go get my mother. Bernard always does like she asks him to do. I’m so sorry for this, again, this has never happened before,’’ the woman said, clearly as confused as the two men.

At this point they were getting weird looks from everyone passing by. ‘’I’ll be back in a sec,’’ the woman said and went back to the small store.

‘’Why did you have to invite him over? Now look what happened!’’ Rhett said angrily.

‘’Don’t try to make this my fault. I don’t understand what your problem is anyway. Maybe the cat would relax if you just relaxed?’’ Link went to pet the cat’s head again and he started purring but made no move to get off Rhett’s lap.

‘’I’ll relax when someone gets this thing off me,’’ Rhett muttered. He looked into the cat’s eyes who winked at Rhett.

‘’Link, the cat just winked at me,’’

‘’You’re crazy.’’

The cat winked at him again.

‘’He did it again! This evil thing knows what it’s doing,’’ Rhett squinted.

‘’Just stop it, they’re coming back now,’’ Link laughed.

The woman was now accompanied by her mother. The older woman looked like someone who was a psychic in a circus, her outfit looked like it was mostly made of different colored scarves and jewelry and her eyes were lined heavily with black eye makeup. Link took one step back, the woman had an intimidating look in her eyes and he could hear her speaking to her daughter. ‘’I can’t believe you dragged me out here in the middle of my session. Old Bernard is a sweet gentleman cat and you couldn’t get him back inside?’’ She hissed and her daughter followed her, looking at the ground.

‘’Hello, ma’am,’’ Link said warily, not wanting the old woman to yell at him too.

The woman eyed at him and nodded, Link stepped aside so she could see Rhett with the cat in his lap.

‘’Bernard!’’ The woman nearly shrieked, turning everyone’s attention to them. Link could see Rhett’s face turn all red.

‘’Get back inside, immediately!’’ The woman told the cat but the cat only sat up on Rhett’s lap and looked like he buried his claws even deeper into Rhett’s thighs.

_ ‘’Ow, ow, ow…’’ _ Rhett squirmed.

‘’What is this stunt you’re pulling now?’’ the woman said, much quieter this time and she got almost close enough to touch noses with the cat. Link and the younger woman shared a look and a shrug, neither of them knowing what kind of debate of minds were going on between the two.

It seemed like several minutes of the woman and her cat staring at each other until the woman stood up and looked at the cat down her nose.

‘’Very well, Bernard. If you think that’s the right thing to do,’’ the woman said before turning her attention to Link.

‘’I’m afraid you and your husband need to come to my session, otherwise I can’t fix this problem,’’ the woman said calmly.

Link smiled at the word the woman had chosen to use. ‘’He isn’t my husband...yet. We’re gonna get married in a couple of months.’’

The woman eyed him and then Bernard. ‘’They’re not even married,’’ she said to the cat, making Link feel a little bad for some reason.

‘’Is this some weird strategy to get money from us?’’ Rhett was getting angrier and more impatient.

‘’It’ll be free. You see, Bernard is not an ordinary cat, he senses when someone needs my help. My name is Mystique Sabina but you can call me Sabina, this is my daughter Aura.’’ She gestured towards her.

‘’Alright, Sabina, what do we do now?’’ Link said, also ready to solve the situation, he saw Rhett was getting really uncomfortable.

‘’Follow me,’’ Sabina said and started to leave.

‘’Uhmm, but…’’ Rhett started, the cat still in his lap.

‘’Just stand up, he is just making sure you’re not trying to run away,’’ Sabina said.

Hesitantly Rhett began to stand up and when he did the cat moved his position from Rhett’s lap to his shoulder, draping himself around Rhett’s neck. ‘’Great,’’ Rhett muttered while Link snickered. Link pulled his phone out of his pocket, he couldn’t resist to take a couple of pictures even when Rhett gave him the evil eye.

‘’You look cute, we should get a cat,’’ Link smiled.

‘’Never,’’ Rhett groaned.

‘’I want one,’’ Link said steadily.

Rhett turned to look at him.

‘’I’m serious,’’ Link shrugged.

They followed the women inside the building and up the stairs. ‘’Excuse me but I need to finish the previous session first, you can wait here. And come on Bernard, leave the poor man alone already, he won’t escape anymore,’’ Sabina pointed at the cat and then at the floor. With that said Bernard finally jumped off Rhett and went to sit on the edge of the staircase.

The woman disappeared into the room in front of them and they could see a reddish-orange glow coming from underneath. The room was plain white, nothing about Mystique Sabina or anything what could indicate this was a psychic’s place.

‘’We really should go, I don’t trust that woman or that cat, matter of fact,’’ Rhett whispered to Link.

‘’You don’t trust anyone. I kinda… I kinda feel like we’re in the right place, like… we’re supposed to be here,’’

‘’What that does even mean?’’

‘’I don’t know, this place feels good, just trust me,’’ Link took Rhett’s hand in his own.

Soon the door opened and a couple, man and a woman, came out, both smiling widely and having eyes only for each other, not even noticing Link or Rhett there. Bernard moved out of their way and looked after them until he couldn’t see them anymore.

‘’See Rhett, they were happy, it can’t be a bad place.’’

‘’This is weird, man. We should’ve just stayed in bed all day.’’

‘’Still thinking about that bed, huh?’’

‘’How could I not?’’ Rhett caressed Link’s cheek with the knuckle of his finger.

‘’Well, big guy, I promise that once we get home, I’m all yours,’’ Link winked and then leaned in for a quick cheek kiss.

‘’Ahem,’’ came Sabina’s voice from the doorframe.

‘’Are we ready?’’ Both of them saw her smile for the first time. ‘’Come in, come in,’’

They entered in the room which wasn’t anything like the waiting area, this was more like a psychic’s tent with all its knick knacks and colorful pillows and sofas. The room was lit with candles, making the place look homey and inviting. Something smelled good, like fresh herbs and flowers.

‘’Rhett, you can have a seat there,’’ Sabina pointed at the huge pile of pillows on the floor.

‘’I don’t remember telling you my name…’’ Rhett said as he sat down on the pillows with a grunt, not an ideal place for a tall man with back issues.

Sabina just laughed as an answer. ‘’And, you Link, come here,’’ Sabina made a come hither motion with her finger.

‘’Alright,’’ Link muttered and then suddenly the woman grabbed him by the waist and turned him around so she was standing behind Link.

‘’What...’’

‘’Shh!’’ Sabina hushed him.

Link looked at Rhett, wide-eyed and Rhett followed intensively what the woman was doing. She made touching motions on Link’s back and on his head but never actually touching him. ‘’Mmhmm, yes good,’’ Sabina muttered.

‘’What exactly are you doing?’’ Link tried again.

‘’I’m finding out the way to give you the happiness you deserve,’’

‘’Oh,’’

‘’Now, shush,’’

The woman put his hands on Link’s shoulders and closed her eyes, There was a minute of silence and then Sabina spoke again.

‘’Go sit beside your boyfriend.’’

Link did as he was told and went to sit beside Rhett who put his arm around Link immediately. They didn’t speak but watched as Sabina collected herbs from her various jars and put them into a glass, she mixed the leaves with a lavender colored liquid. All the time she was mixing she was muttering something which sounded like another language. Then she strained out the herb leaves and divided the liquid into two cups. She took them and then offered them to the couple on the pillows.

‘’Drink.’’

Both of them took the glasses but didn’t make a move to drink it yet.

‘’What is this?’’

‘’It’s good for you, just drink,’’

They shared a look and sighed deeply before drinking the glass empty.

‘’Mmm, good!’’ They said in unison and a second after that the glasses dropped from their hands and they fell asleep against each other.

**~~~*~~~**

Link started to wake up but Rhett was still snoring lightly. Once Link realized where they were he sat up quickly, seeing Sabina drinking tea at the table.

‘’What the hell?’’ Link muttered, still feeling sleepy but then he suddenly giggled, not knowing why.

‘’That will pass, it’s one of the side effects, the giggling. I suggest you two go straight home from here,’’ Sabina said calmly. ‘’Once the tall one wakes up. It takes a different amount of time with everyone. You were very quick, only ten minutes, I didn’t even finish my tea,’’ Sabina said.

Link got up slowly, his legs felt weak but he managed to step over Rhett and join Sabina at the table. ‘’Did you drug us or something?’’ He said, holding his aching head and then giggled again.

‘’No. Here, have some tea, it helps with the headache,’’ Sabina poured another mug for Link.

Link took a sip of it and it immediately soothed his aching head. ‘’What is this place?’’

‘’Hundreds of years of magic and health,’’ Sabina said and smiled, there was a little sadness in her eyes and she looked at the wall behind Link.

Link turned to look and saw there were paintings of people, men with long beards and massive mustaches, a couple of smaller paintings of women from the 1800’s. Link assumed they were relatives of Sabina and her daughter. Link turned to face Sabina again and at the same time Rhett started to wake up and he laughed which make Link giggle.

‘’Magic?’’ Link asked while he was still laughing.

‘’Yes,’’ She smiled and went to help get Rhett up the floor. Rhett seemed to react even worse because  he couldn’t stop laughing at all and just wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

‘’What is going on?’’ Rhett asked while still laughing.

‘’She gave us happiness, now we can go home,’’ Link replied.

‘’Okay,’’ Rhett said and was already stumbling out of the door.

Sabina grabbed Link by his arm. ‘’If anything is weird at all or you start to feel like something is wrong, come visit me, okay?’’ Sabina said, concern showing in her eyes and then Link noticed her hand was flat on his stomach.

‘’I will,’’ Link nodded, he still felt like laughing but he managed to held it back. On the way out and after Rhett he saw the name on the painting by the door, in the picture there was a man with a long grey mustache and a black beard and the title beside said ‘’Bernard.’’

‘’Oh, just like the cat,’’ He pointed to it before leaving the room.

Together they walked to the car like two drunken fools giggling and supporting themselves on each other.

‘’Are you sure we need to go home already, we’re just starting to have fun!’’ Rhett exclaimed when they reached their car.

Link on the other hand stopped giggling and didn’t feel that great anymore. He felt like he could take a nap and his legs went weak again. Rhett noticed him collapsing a little in his arms and he started to come back to reality again.

‘’Link?’’

‘’Just take me home.’’

During the drive home, Link fell asleep. Rhett occasionally had laugh attacks but mostly he was able to keep them under control, especially when he was driving faster. He hoped they didn’t get pulled over by a cop, the last thing he needed was to try explaining why he couldn’t stop laughing.

‘’Okay, baby, we’re home,’’ Rhett shook Link gently by his shoulder to get him to wake up.

‘’Already?’’ Link stretched his arms before getting out of the car. ‘’I think I’m gonna continue napping upstairs,’’ Link said while digging through his pockets for the key to the house.

‘’I’ll make a sandwich and then I might join you,’’ Rhett said when they got inside. He looked after Link whose steps weren’t that steady and for a moment he was worried he would fall down the stairs but Link managed to go up and into their bedroom.

Rhett wasn’t laughing anymore but his head hurt a little and he figured it might be because it was past lunch time and he hadn’t eaten yet. He tried to think back time after the cat in his lap but he had a hard time remembering anything else than just sitting on the colorful pillows at the psychic's place and then he had felt calm and happy.

He wasn’t exactly sure why they had come home. Link had seemed a little odd but it still was weird to him. They hadn’t even found a place to eat or bought anything to bring home. He shook his head, it was pointless to analyze the trip when his head was hurting. He just finished his sandwich and wandered to the bedroom, thinking he would find Link there fully asleep and the free spot next to him would be irresistible for Rhett to get into.

But that wasn’t what he saw and suddenly Rhett didn’t feel sleepy at all anymore and his headache was gone. He saw Link, completely naked on the bed, squirming a little and his hands roaming over his body, avoiding the fully erect cock standing proudly between his legs.

‘’I thought you’d never come,’’ Link nearly moaned, biting his lower lip seductively.

Rhett swallowed thickly at the sight. They we’re a little over thirty, their sex life wasn’t as wild as it had been during their early dating years but sometimes Link sure knew how to surprise him.

‘’I would’ve come sooner if I knew this was what was waiting for me,’’ Rhett said, never taking his eyes off Link’s body and moving hands. He undressed in record time and went to close the curtains. The room didn’t dim much at all but Rhett preferred seeing what he was doing.

Rhett lay down next to Link and put his hands on his thigh, covering the slim leg with his hand. He gave it a squeeze which caused Link to squirm more and open his legs a little. Link turned his head and they shared a slow, heated kiss, tongues entwining and teeth biting.

Rhett moved closer, brushing his hand over Link’s groin and to his hip, pulling Link towards him. He loved how the small hip fit perfectly in his hand. He moved to kiss Link’s prominent adam’s apple and then his chest. He pulled Link on top of him, making their hard cocks rub against each other, Rhett could feel Link’s precum dripping onto his belly and he got even more aroused. His hands roamed down Link’s back to his ass cheeks, getting both hands full of the soft flesh as he rubbed and massaged the perfect bottom.

They caressed and kissed each other until both of them were breathing heavily and ready for more. Rhett pushed Link back onto the mattress and nudged his way between Link’s legs.

‘’Oh baby, your body is so hot,’’ Rhett breathed into Link’s ear.

‘’Please, stop teasing me,’’ Link whimpered as he squirmed underneath Rhett, spreading his legs wider for him. He kissed Rhett’s neck and grabbed his sides, trying to get the big man into the right position.

Rhett rose up and sat on his heels between Link’s legs, he loved seeing Link like this, so eager. ‘’You must really want it,’’ Rhett grinned, looking down and following Link’s hands traveling over his body, teasing his nipples. His dark hair messy and wild against the white pillow.

‘’Come on, Rhett. Fuck me,’’ Link opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Rhett.

Rhett felt shivers go down his spine and sweat forming on his forehead. They had been together for a long time, sex wasn’t usually this passionate anymore so he wanted to savor every little bit of it. Seeing Link like this, begging him, was something he would never get enough of. He put his hands on Link’s thighs and rubbed them before sliding them forward to his hips and then to his waist. He leaned down and kissed him long and soft, listening Link’s throaty pleas for more.

Rhett reached his other hand to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube and then broke the kiss. Link’s pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost black from lust. ‘’You’re so beautiful,’’ Rhett whispered and uncapped the lube. He poured a generous amount of it on his fingers, he rubbed them to make it warmer before bringing his hand to Link’s waiting hole. Link pushed against him and made Rhett’s fingers slip into his crack, it made Link shiver a little. ‘ _ ’Ah!’’  _ was the sigh of relief and surprise.

Rhett circled his hole for a moment before pushing one finger in. Rhett didn’t get to play with him much longer, when Link already asked for more and he added the second finger. ‘’Rhett… please…’’ Link was squirming even more, his whole body breaking out in sweat. He was wildly thrusting against Rhett’s thick fingers.

‘’Soon, baby… Just a little more,’’ Rhett knew he didn’t need more preparation but he wanted to watch, it was almost like he had forgotten how sexy Link was when he was this wanton. He couldn’t get enough of it.

When Rhett withdrew his fingers Link’s hand went from his nipples to his abdomen and then giving himself two firm jerks to his cock before sliding his fingers along his balls and all the way down to his now open hole and pushed two of his fingers in. Rhett had to grab his cock and give it a squeeze to not come right then and there to the sight of Link fingering himself right in front of him. Link’s eyes were tightly shut and his head pressing to the pillow, his legs trembling as he fucked himself.  _ ‘’Ah, Aah! Mmm..’’  _ He moaned loudly. Besides Link’s moans Rhett could hear his own heartbeat thrumming inside his head.

Rhett couldn’t wait any longer, he lubed himself up and gently grabbed Link’s wrist, guiding his hand away so he could take his place. ‘’Fuck yeah, finally! _ Fuck me _ … Fuck me good and hard!’’ Link grabbed the headboard with his both hands as Rhett pushed his cock into Link’s slick asshole.

‘’Whatever you want, baby,’’ Rhett murmured. He buried himself balls deep and then pulled out almost completely just to slam back in, making the whole bed move and Link nearly scream. He started going faster, knowing he couldn’t last long. Link’s tight ass felt so good around his cock, so wet and hot, like he was fucking him for the first time.

Link’s moans were so loud it wouldn’t be a surprise if their neighbors had heard them but neither of them cared. Link pushed back against Rhett’s cock like his life depended on it. ‘’I’m gonna come… I’m so close! Keep going! Just like that…’’ Link grabbed his cock and pumped it at the same rhythm with Rhett’s thrusts before letting go and come all over himself.

If it was even possible, Rhett moved closer to Link and buried himself deep for the last time, shooting his load inside Link with a loud groan. Link was panting wildly beneath him. ‘’Mmmhh… Feels so good… Don’t pull out yet… I feel so full…’’ Link managed to say.

Rhett just nodded, incapable of speaking. He didn’t remember the last time they had fucked so hard but he couldn’t be happier now, he collapsed on top of Link, giving him little butterfly kisses on his sweaty neck, cheeks and collar bones. ‘’I love you.’’

‘’Love you too,’’ Link breathed out and petted Rhett’s sweaty head. Both of them were too tired to move to go clean themselves which was especially odd from Link, but he too was content just like that.

Rhett was nearly dozing off to dreamland when he felt Link throwing his leg over Rhett’s legs and then his fingers combing his beard. ‘’Hmm?’’ Rhett cracked one eye open.

Link climbed on top of him and sat his ass directly on Rhett’s groin. ‘’I wanna do it again.’’

Rhett opened his eyes and saw Link’s sky blue eyes staring at him lustily. Rhett felt a familiar tingling in his abdomen and he smiled. ‘’Alright.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, sprinkled with angst and loaded with smut!   
> (Please read the additional tags before reading the fic!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope this super long chapter was worth waiting! :)

**** Rhett woke up to slurping noises, loud whimpering and of course to the overwhelming wet sensation on his dick. Rhett groaned, Link had been insatiable for three days and sometimes Rhett felt like his dick could fall off, it was so sore. He wasn’t complaining, he wanted it too and again he felt the nice warmness pooling inside him along with the tingling.

He lifted the covers up and found Link furiously sucking him off. ‘’Hey, hey... easy there,’’ Rhett pushed the covers aside and placed his hand on the back of Link’s bobbing head to slow down the pace.

‘’Oh gosh, Link...fuck....baby…’’ Rhett moaned as he kept watching Link’s hungry, pink lips enveloping his cock.

Link kept whimpering like he was in heat while he was sucking and licking the thick shaft. When he had to stop to breathe he kept jerking Rhett off while looking deep into his eyes. He straddled Rhett, ‘’Oh god, I need it… Mmmm, Rhett...fuck me…’’ he positioned himself on Rhett’s cock and started to lower himself. Rhett had to admit he wouldn’t mind to wake up everyday like this, his lover hot in his arms.

He looked at Link’s cock leaking precome in a steady stream onto Rhett’s belly, he was so hard and he bounced on him like there was no tomorrow, fucking himself until he felt Rhett shooting his load deep inside.

Link collapsed next to him, breathing hard and his sweaty body gluing onto Rhett’s.

Rhett put his arms around Link and pulled him against his chest, kissing his shoulder, he loved the smell of sex on Link’s skin.

He didn’t notice it immediately but when Link began to drift back to sleep he noticed how warm Link’s skin was, almost like he had a fever. He was a little worried but thought maybe it would be better just let Link sleep and maybe he would feel better once he’d wake up again.

Rhett squirmed out of the bed to take a quick shower before breakfast.

He got to finish eating and Link was still asleep. Rhett decided to do some paperwork they had been postponing after moving, he thought it would be hard to concentrate when he knew Link was sick but he would try.

It was well past noon when Rhett heard Link moving in the bedroom. Rhett immediately went to look and found Link sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning his head onto his hands. ‘’Link? Are you alright?’’ He sat beside him, leaving a little space between them.

Link shook his head. ‘’Could you go get me water?’’ Link rasped out.

‘’Of course,’’ Rhett nearly ran downstairs to fetch a couple water bottles from the fridge and hurried back to Link. He opened the bottle and handed it to him. Rhett saw Link’s hand shaking and a little bit of water dropped on the wooden floor. It looked like Link needed all his strength to lift the bottle to his lips and drink from it. He managed to get a decent mouthful and then he handed it back to Rhett.

‘’Can you tell me where does it hurt?’’ Rhett asked gently.

‘’Everywhere… like...like my insides are on fire,’’ Link whimpered and lifted his legs back on the bed again, curling into a little ball.

‘’Should I take you to the hospital? Call someone? Anything I could do?’’ Rhett tried.

‘’No, just let me sleep, it’s probably just the flu just more aggressive than usually,’’ Link answered quietly, turning his back to Rhett.

‘’Alright… I’ll be downstairs if you need me,’’ Rhett said. He left the door ajar so he could hear better if Link needed him.

He hadn’t thought about it since but now he remembered the woman with the black cat and the drink she had given them. For a moment he thought about maybe Link got some nasty disease from the cat but even he realized it was a stupid idea and what could the woman possibly give them that made Link sit after three days but not Rhett. He left that thought and started Googling Link’s symptoms instead, hoping he wouldn’t find too horrifying.

**_~~Three hours and ten horrifying diagnoses later~~_ **

Rhett went to check on Link with all the terrifying scenarios playing in his head. He opened the bedroom door but Link was not in the bed, it didn’t take long for him to hear the water running in the bathroom. He knocked on the door before entering.

He saw Link in the shower, looking much better than earlier. His skin didn’t look pale like it had before and overall he looked… Normal.

Link finished showering and squeezed the water off his hair and then he saw Rhett.

‘’What you’re doing here?’’ Link smiled and grabbed a towel, drying his face first before wrapping it around his waist.

‘’Just came to see how you’re doing?’’

‘’I think it was sleep deprivation and-’’ Link went closer to Rhett ‘’-too much sex? Can one get sick from that?’’ Link chuckled and pushed past Rhett to look at himself from the mirror. He grabbed a smaller towel and dried his hair.

‘’I could eat now,’’ Link continued.

Rhett was just looking at him, dumbfounded, just a minute ago he thought Link was at least dying and now he was there like he hadn’t been sick at all.

‘’I’ll go make something,’’ he stuttered then and left the bathroom.

**~~~*~~~**

The following couple of weeks were nothing too unusual. Nothing was wrong and they could work and go out like they normally would. The only thing that had changed was that Link slept longer than Rhett which had never happened as far as Rhett could remember. They went to bed the same time but still Link slept two hours longer than Rhett also he wasn’t anyone to judge but looked like had started snacking which he hardly ever did, now it happened a few times per day. Those were just little things but Link, who was a slave to his routines, seemed just a teeny bit odd.

Another two weeks later the situation had not changed but one night Rhett woke up in the middle of the night to his phone chiming, telling he got a message, probably from his mom who forgot they lived in the different time zones now and texted or called him all the wrong hours.

Rhett noticed Link’s side of the bed was empty and there was no light coming from the master bathroom. ‘’Hmm.’’

Rhett got up and flicked the lights on. He peeked in the bathroom to make sure it was empty and it was. Link’s phone was on the nightstand so most likely Link was somewhere near. Rhett thought that Link could’ve gone to the guest bedroom to sleep. Link sometimes went into another room when he had a hard time sleeping and was tossing and turning so he wouldn’t wake Rhett up who was a light sleeper.

As soon as he got out of their bedroom he knew Link wouldn’t be in their quest bedroom but he saw a faint glow of light coming from downstairs. Rhett didn't like to walk in the dark and there was no point to keep the light off since they were both up and he flicked the hallway lights on. Link wasn’t in the living room so next Rhett went to the kitchen.

‘’Link, what are you doing?’’ Rhett asked when he saw Link’s figure in the dim kitchen.

‘’I just needed a late night snack,’’ came the reply and then some more scruntching noises.

Rhett flicked the kitchen ceiling lights on and saw Link at the kitchen table, wrapped in Rhett’s burgundy bathrobe and just about to take another bite of a pickle. Their gazes met and Link calmly dipped the pickle in some dark substance and took another bite. His eyes were wide and bright as he looked at Rhett, like he wasn’t doing anything weird.

Rhett walked to him and dipped his finger in the sauce which Link had earlier dipped the pickle, he smelled it and then tasted.

‘’Chocolate?’’ Rhett raised an eyebrow at him and Link just shrugged.

‘’It sounded like a good combination,’’

‘’Okay… Are you gonna stay here, eating those? I’m going back to bed,’’ Rhett asked, not sure what to think. He would never have expected to see Link doing something like this.

‘’No, I’m done,’’ Link put the remaining pickle in his mouth and moved away from the table to put the chocolate sauce back in the fridge.

Link went past Rhett and Rhett followed him to upstairs, turning the lights off as they went. Link disrobed, letting it fall on the floor.

‘’You’re naked,’’ Rhett registered.

‘’I was hot and then cold so I borrowed your robe since it was in the downstairs bathroom,’’ Link explained and climbed into the bed and under the covers.

Rhett scratched his head but decided not to ask further questions and join Link on the bed. He turned the last light off and closed his eyes and as soon as he did so, Link wiggled his way closer to him and started kissing him.

‘’You smell and taste like pickles,’’ Rhett complained.

‘’You love pickles,’’ Link said calmly and continued giving little kisses on Rhett’s face.

‘’Good point,’’ Rhett turned onto his side, pulling Link closer.

**~~~*~~~**

Two months passed by quickly. They were busy with work, making local commercials for several businesses.

Rhett had caught Link a few times eating weird snacks but nothing weirder than that had happened. Link had gotten more meat on his bones. It didn’t bother Rhett at all, he liked grabbing Link’s soft form and not always just feel skin and bones or hard muscle. Everything was going well, until one day.

_ ‘’Goddammit!’’ _ Came Link’s frustrated yell from the bathroom.

‘’What is it, babe?’’ Rhett asked, yelling to the bathroom from the bedroom where he was getting dressed up.

There was no answer but then Rhett heard something else. Almost like Link was sobbing. Rhett went to the door and knocked on it lightly before cracking it open. ‘’Honey?’’ He stepped in carefully, seeing Link sitting on his knees on the floor, a few pairs of pants and jeans scattered on the floor.

‘’Nothing fits me! I can’t button any of these!’’ Link grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and tossed them further away.

Rhett swallowed thickly, again not knowing how he should react. He went to Link and got on the floor beside him. ‘’So what if you’ve gotten a few extra pounds? You’ve always been so skinny, a little meat on you doesn’t matter. You can always shop for more clothes,’’ Rhett tried to comfort him.

‘’A few pounds?’’ Link snapped and looked at Rhett dead in the eyes. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up. ‘’You call this a few pounds?’’ He nearly yelled.

Rhett looked at the exposed belly, it had become very visible and popping out, leaving the waistband of Link’s underwear underneath it.

‘’And these!’’ Link lifted his shirt up more, letting Rhett see his previously scrawny chest gotten soft and his pecs bigger and rounder.

Link let the shirt fall back on him and he stood up right in front of Rhett. ‘’What about these then? I can’t get my pants over these!’’ He grabbed his thighs which had gotten thicker. ‘’Not to speak of this!’’ Link turned around, grabbing a handful of his ass.

Rhett got up. He put his hands on Link’s ass too. ‘’I like it this way,’’ he grinned, looking at Link in the mirror.

‘’Stop it,’’ Link stepped away, wiping his eyes free from tears of frustration again.

‘’Hey, Link… It’s gonna be alright. Let’s start to go to a gym together. I heard there’s a pretty good one nearby. If it bothers you that much ...and just leave the snacking,’’ Rhett followed him, gently touching Link’s shoulder.

‘’I’ve tried to but I just can’t stop… Sometimes I just crave everything and wanna stuff my face with anything I can find in the kitchen,’’ Link threw his arms up in the air. ‘’But I guess I could try the gym if you’re gonna come with me?’’ Link said, lifting his eyebrows in a hopeful way.

‘’Of course, I could use some work out myself,’’ Rhett smiled, grabbing his own belly.

‘’I’m sorry… I don’t know why am I like this,’’ Link sniffled.

‘’Maybe you just miss home and this is your way dealing with it? Everything will go back to normal eventually, I promise.’’ Rhett pulled Link into a hug and he heard and felt a shuddering sigh coming from Link.

‘’Okay, you can borrow my pants and then let’s go to work,’’ Rhett said firmly, encouraging Link to move on and think about other things than his weight.

‘’Yeah,’’ Link said, looking at all the pants laying on the floor.

‘’I’ll clean this up. Just pick whatever you want from my closet,’’ He guided Link out the door and started picking up the clothes from the floor.

By the time he was done Link had found a pair of joggers which were a perfect fit. He had chosen a loose t-shirt to go with the pants, hiding his belly completely.

‘’I’ll go check the mail. Can you copy the papers I have on my desk? We need to send those to the insurance company soon.’’ Rhett said, noticing Link was looking better and already focused on working.

‘’Sure thing,’’ Link gave him a quick smile and went to grab the papers from Rhett’s desk. Meanwhile, Rhett went to the mailbox, they had actually forgotten to check it in a couple of days but it wasn’t a big deal.

Rhett took the letters and a couple of catalogs. He looked through the letters which were mostly bills but then there was a smaller envelope and their address was handwritten on it. Rhett thought maybe it was some party invitation and got back inside. He got upstairs and saw Link browsing clothing websites. Rhett smiled, he was glad Link was getting over his weight problem. Rhett put the mail on the desk and sat before his own laptop.

‘’What’s this?’’ Link picked up the small letter and opened it.

‘’Probably some party invitation,’’ Rhett muttered while starting to make a schedule for the following week. They had a couple of commercials they would need to shoot in the same week. It would get busy.

Link pulled out the letter which was neatly folded. The paper looked old and it was almost as thick as a card, very fancy writing paper. Link unfolded it curiously.

There was not much writing there, only:

_            Invitation for a checkup. It’s very important that both of you arrive. _

At the bottom of the page were an address and the date. Link frowned but then he realized it was the psychic's place. His eyes got wider as he realized something.

‘’This is today,’’ Link said. ‘’We have a couple of hours to be there, Rhett we gotta go,’’ he handed the letter to Rhett.

‘’Huh?’’ Rhett took the letter from Link’s hand. ‘’What, is this… Is this the weird place with the cat. I’m not going back there,’’ Rhett shook his head and gave the letter back to Link.

‘’We must go!’’ Link jumped up, staring at Rhett.

Rhett startled, Link looked serious and almost worried. Rhett picked up the letter again, he doesn’t know what it was but the longer he looked at the letter he felt an urge to go find out what it was about.

They closed their laptops in unison and went to the car. Without further conversation, they drove back to Venice Beach.

It took nearly an hour to find a parking spot and Link was getting anxious. ‘’We’re gonna be late,’’ He said as they were walking towards the building.

‘’We’re gonna be just in time, just hurry up,’’ Rhett took Link’s hand and started going faster, nearly dragging Link behind him.

‘’Ow!’’ Rhett heard Link say and he stopped. He let go of his hand and turned to look at Link. He saw him holding his stomach.

‘’I can’t go that fast,’’ He said.

‘’Sorry. Are you okay?’’ Rhett asked worriedly.

‘’My tummy hurts so bad…’’ Link whispered. The people passing them by were all looking at them.

Rhett sent silent prayers for his back as he lifted Link onto his arms and carried him to the side, away from the middle of the walkway. He saw the psychic’s building already, they weren’t far. Some people stopped and asked if everything was alright since he was carrying Link. He just nodded and hurried to the building. He was right at the door when it swung open.

‘’At last!’’ Sabina, the psychic said and let the two men in, shutting the door quickly after them.

‘’Oh goodness, how long he’s been like this?’’ Sabina said and put his hand on Link’s cheek. Just then Rhett noticed Link was limp in his arms and his eyes closed.

‘’He was fine a minute ago! I swear I didn’t even notice…’’

‘’Hush, we need to get him upstairs quickly,’’ Sabina motioned with her hand to follow her.

Rhett carried Link up the stairs easily. He was too worried about his lover condition to worry about his back. He went into the room they had been in months ago and put Link on the couch. He watched as Sabina supported Link’s head with her hand while bringing a bottle to his lips.

‘’What is that?’’ Rhett asked, peeking over her shoulder, trying to see better.

‘’It will help him,’’

When a few drops touched Link’s tongue his eyes cracked open. ‘’Drink,’’ Sabina whispered to Link and Link took the small bottle from her, drinking its contents, immediately feeling better.

‘’You should have come sooner,’’ Sabina said softly and took the empty bottle from Link.

Link sat up and Rhett went sit beside him. He took Link’s hand and rubbed it slowly. Link’s other hand was resting on his belly. Sabina sat by the table and soon a familiar black cat jumped on the table, looking at the couple on the couch. ‘’Look at them Bernard, still so clueless,’’ Sabina shook her head and for a moment it looked like Bernard did the same.

Link looked up. ‘’What?’’

Sabina put her hands in her lap and smiled knowingly. ‘’You’ve noticed some changes in your body, am I right?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Link said warily.

‘’Good! For a while, I thought nothing happened because I didn’t hear from you. I told you to come back if something feels weird,’’ Sabina reached to touch Link’s arm gently, pushing it away from his stomach.

‘’I remember that now. But what is this,’’ Link got frustrated.

Sabina looked at Link’s belly, putting her hand flat on it, making Link confused. ‘’You’re pregnant.’’ The woman said calmly and then got up from her chair to put the empty bottle away, next to the many colorful other bottles, containing various mystery liquids.

Link’s eyes widened. At first, he couldn’t say anything, he just stared at the woman and then at the cat who looked very pleased with himself. Link put both of his hands on his belly, feeling it like he had never before. Then he looked up to Rhett whose mouth was gaping open, eyes glazed from disbelief. After a couple of seconds, Rhett looked back at Link and then they both turned to look at Link’s belly.

‘’You did what to me!’’ Link yelled, jumping up from his chair.

‘’It wasn’t my choice, I wouldn’t do something this extreme but Bernard has his reasons, he has never been wrong about these things,’’ She said calmly.

‘’What the actual  _ fuck _ !’’ Link thought he was losing his mind or at least dreaming but pinching himself didn’t wake him up.

‘’Magic is real, Mr. Neal. Not everyone gets to experience it. Everything will be fine, all the things will be taken care of. You just need to carry the baby. You’re not the first one either if that’s what you’re worried about,’’ Sabina spoke softly, not raising her voice to keep the atmosphere as calm as she could.

‘’What… Just what…’’ Link sat down again, still feeling a little bit of pain he couldn’t stand up for long. ‘’Say something!’’ He turned to Rhett then who hadn’t been saying anything in the past minutes.

‘’I’ve heard about this, I thought they were just stories, legends,’’ Rhett muttered, still staring at the floor, stunned.

Link rolled his eyes, of course, Rhett knew about it. Was there something he didn’t know anything about?

Then Rhett turned to Link again. He studied Link’s worried face and then looked at Sabina. ‘’Is it mine?’’ He asked.

Link slapped Rhett on the upper arm. ‘’What! Who else’s it would be, you jerk!’’

‘’Sorry, I don’t know how this magic thing works. It could be completely a magic baby not involving either of us DNA,’’ Rhett dodged Link’s slaps which kept coming.

‘’Calm down!’’ The first time Sabina raised her voice, making both men look at her. ‘’The baby is both of yours. You both drank the potion. Even if you have been with someone else they wouldn’t be able to impregnate you with their seed,’’ Sabina explained.

‘’I haven’t been with anyone else, why everyone suddenly thinks I’m a slut because I’m pregnant!?’’ Link complained, making Rhett chuckle.

‘’Really? This is funny to you?’’ Link squinted.

‘’I have magic seed,’’ Rhett couldn’t help himself.

‘’Oh, shut up,’’

The woman took a bottle with neon bright yellow liquid inside from the shelf and sat down again, sliding it towards Link. ‘’This will help with the morning sickness,’’

Link eyed at it and then the self with various other bottles. He saw one violet one. ‘’Is that the nasty thing you gave us?’’ Link pointed at the bottle.

‘’The day when you came here, the couple you saw were here as a last resort to have a baby, they had been trying for over ten years but nothing worked for them, not even adoption. A week later they contacted me, said they were expecting and the joy in their faces and on their faces was so pure that not everyone gets to experience it ever. It isn’t a nasty liquid Link. You might be scared and confused now, even angry but Bernard is never wrong. You and your fiance need this.’’ Sabina lectured Link.

‘’From now on, you come to visit me every week so I can see everything goes well. When your delivery date starts coming closer we have a special doctor for you. Everything else you might want to and need to know is written here. You can come to visit me anytime or call me anytime. You two are the most important case right now and this needs to be handled carefully.’’ Sabina handed them a book which looked old and handmade.

‘’You need to go home now and rest, you will be okay soon but if you start to feel pain in your abdomen again you need to drink this.’’ She took the bottle where Link had a drink from earlier and handed it to Link. Link didn’t even ask how the empty she had put on the shelf was now full again without them seeing her doing anything to it.

**~~~*~~~**

They had not spoken much while driving back home. Link had just held his belly, stroking it and holding it gently. Rhett didn’t know what to think or feel, he still felt like he was in a dream and would soon wake up.

Silently Link got upstairs and put the two bottles and the book Sabina had given them on the dresser. He went into the bathroom and lifted his shirt up. He was looking at himself with new eyes, not like he had in the morning when he had felt miserable. ‘’I have a baby bump,’’ he whispered.

‘’Hey there boy… or girl…’’ Link petted his belly. It felt strange and still hard to believe it was true. Deep down he felt incredibly happy and it brought tears to his eyes which he quickly wiped away, never had he thought about being someone’s father. He was in a situation which was supposed to be impossible, how should he react?

Link didn’t know how long he just stood there, staring and touching himself. He couldn’t feel anything moving inside him, it was still probably too early. He didn’t know anything about being pregnant except what he had overheard pregnant women speak or what his mother had told him and what he remembers from school. He would have time to learn but otherwise, he would be alone, no support groups he could join, not anything before he had the baby. They could always tell everyone they had adopted a baby but he wouldn’t be able to tell the world he was carrying it. He only had Rhett.

_ Where is he, by the way?  _ Link thought he had followed him upstairs but when Link stepped out of the bathroom he didn’t see Rhett there. He went downstairs and found him in the kitchen with a bottle of beer. 

Before Link could say anything Rhett started, ‘’Do you think this is real? I know it kinda makes sense with your cravings and your belly growing but do you really think some weird lady make your pregnant because her cat told her to do so?’’ He laughed dryly and took a sip of his beer.

‘’It sounds crazy, yeah, but look at me,’’ Link said and walked in front of him.

‘’I feel it, Rhett, it’s not some sort of sick joke, this is really happening. We’re gonna have a baby together, Rhett,’’ Link spoke quietly in a serious tone. He went close to Rhett.

‘’Put your hand on it and say it’s not real,’’ Link took a hold of Rhett’s wrist and placed his hand on his belly.

Rhett’s hand lingered there for a moment before he dropped it. ‘’It’s just so…’’

‘’Unrealistic? Scary? I know, Rhett, but I need you,’’ Link said, tears forming into his eyes again.

‘’I’ll do the best I can,’’ Rhett rose up from the chair and pulled Link into a hug.

‘’That’s what I hoped for,’’ Link replied and held Rhett even tighter.

**~~~*~~~**

As much as Rhett had promised he would help in every way Link needed but as the days passed by he felt like he was drifting away from Link, emotionally. Link was living in his own world, shopping stuff ‘’the baby’’ would need. Rhett didn’t know if they could even call it a baby the more he thought about it. It was impossible, against nature’s rules. They were just stories he had heard this happening before. Watching Link’s belly grow he came afraid what was actually growing inside of him.

They worked together but apart from that, they hardly spoke. The space between them in the bed could’ve been a mile long. Sometimes he saw Link staring at the ceiling while laying on the bed before Rett would turn the lights off like waiting for him to say something. Rhett knew if he would, it would just turn into a huge fight. Last time Link went to visit the psychic he didn’t even ask Rhett to come along.

Over two months passed and it was hard to cover Link’s belly from others but with big sweaters he able to do so. No one, thankfully, asked any questions. Rhett wanted to talk with Link, he wanted to take him to an actual hospital and get a doctor to find out the truth but the one time he had tried Link had gotten angriest he had ever seen Link get. They had been specifically told they could not do that. If they did Link would be dragged from doctor to doctor as this medical miracle as an original male actually carrying a baby. The world couldn’t know. Rhett understood that but he just couldn’t believe that was happening with Link.  Until that one day.

Rhett had been working later one day and Link had gone home sooner. Rhett found Link in the guest bedroom which Link had slowly turned into a baby’s room. At night when Rhett had been watching Netflix documentaries, Link had been painting the walls with white and various pastel colors. He had seen a glimpse of Link sitting on his knees, exhausted from the job, his bandana sweaty and drops of paint on his clothes. He just didn’t want Link to get disappointed, but he was certain it would happen when there would be no baby but some sort of weird growth and he was probably dying.

At night Link didn’t even come sleep next to him. Rhett felt truly alone. He tossed and turned but the sleep didn’t come. He had to do something, he needed to, there was a chance he would lose Link. The thought of that was too much. He couldn’t imagine life without Link, no matter what he was going through right now.

He got out of the bed and out of the room and immediately he heard Link talking tenderly, even laughing quietly. Rhett wondered if he was on the phone but it was almost midnight, it wasn’t impossible but not likely either. The headed towards the baby’s room where Link was, the door was ajar and he peeked in. He saw Link sitting in a white rocking chair, his hands on his stomach and he was smiling. Rhett creaked the door open, making Link look towards the sound.

‘’Link…’’ He started, not sure what he could say.

Link noticed from Rhett’s look he came there to make a truce. He was tired of fighting over this too. He knew there was a human growing inside of him, he just knew, he couldn’t explain it. He understood Rhett on some level but he was hurt Rhett was nearly willing to leave him because of his beliefs. He didn’t need to hear it anymore he just wanted Rhett to trust him and there was one way he could make him believe. The day had been special, making Link unable to go sleep, he needed Rhett to feel it too.

‘’Come here,’’ Link said.

‘’Link, we can wait. We can wait the nine months and see what happens but if nothing happens-’’

‘’Just stop for once and come here,’’

Rhett nodded.

‘’Take the ottoman and sit here,’’ Link pointed the space in front of him.

Rhett grabbed the light green ottoman and sat on it where Link had told him so. He frowned a little when Link lifted his shirt, exposing the much bigger stomach, his belly button almost turned inside out.

‘’Listen,’’ Link said.

‘’Huh?’’ Rhett didn’t quite understand.

Link smiled and gently grabbed the back of Rhett’s head, bringing him closer. Rhett realized he was supposed to put his ear against Link’s belly. He did so and he started to heard rhythmic thumping noises.

‘’It’s his heart, he has a heartbeat. Do you believe it now?’’ Link’s hand was still on Rhett’s head, stroking his hair lightly.

Rhett closed his eyes, just listening.

Link felt something wet run down his exposed skin, Rhett’s shaky exhale revealed he was crying.

‘’I can hear it,’’ Rhett managed to say then. He started to believe, there was a life growing in Link. Rhett looked up and Link wiped his tears away. Rhett saw Link wasn’t angry, he wasn’t disappointed but he was happy, he could actually see pure joy in Link’s expression. He remembered when Link used to look at him like that all the time. He felt like he had been an idiot for not believing.

He put his hand on the spot where his hand had been. ‘’I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,’’

‘’Shh, I’m scared as hell too, man but yeah, you were a real big jerk,’’ Link said, still smiling.

Rhett felt something move under his palm and he quickly withdrew his hand. ‘’Oh! What-’’

Link smiled from ear to ear. ‘’He started doing that today. Kicking. That’s why I couldn’t come to sleep.’’

Rhett put his hand there again and felt another kick. He was still afraid but not like he had before. Link looked happy and like he was actually glowing in a whole new way like he had heard people say about pregnant women. Link’s happiness had always been contagious. If Link smiled, Rhett did too.

‘’There he is,’’ Link said.

‘’Does it… hurt? When he does that?’’ Rhett was concerned since he could feel the baby moving and kicking a lot now.

‘’No, just feels funny, I guess he is happy to meet his other dad,’’ Link chuckled.

Rhett felt bad, he should have been there like he had promised but he would now. Everything felt right just at that moment, holding his pregnant fiancé in his arms, talking about the future to their child. Already telling stories how the two dads had met and how they were the luckiest people to have a child of their own. They would be a family, perhaps even growing it later.

Rhett was imagining holding the newborn in his arms, rocking him to sleep while Link was resting on the bed as a proud father. It was something he had never dreamt about before, being an actual dad for someone. His life plans had always just been Link and him but the situation was changing. He wanted nothing more than a family and it was becoming reality, he knew now why Link was so happy, he could relate to the feeling of having a child of their own.

Once more he pressed his ear against Link’s belly while he was stroking Rhett’s hair, just listening to the heartbeat, waiting to meet him.

‘’Let’s go to bed, I wanna show what else I’ve been missing besides this,’’ Link whispered.

Rhett looked up to Link and saw him wink. ‘’Oh,’’ he smiled back.

Link got up from the chair and brushed past Rhett. He made sure to sway his hips on the way to the bedroom. Rhett loved how the tiny cheeks had gotten rounder, pushing the limits of the sweatpants he was wearing. Rhett just knew he wanted his hands on the soft flesh as soon as possible.

Rhett closed the bedroom door and went to nuzzle Link’s neck from behind.

‘’You have no idea how horny I’ve been. It must be the hormones or something,’’ Link said breathily, grinding his ass on Rhett.

‘’Oh yeah?’’ Rhett asked, his hands traveling on Link’s body. He loved feeling his ass and his chest but his hands suddenly stopped when he reached Link’s belly. Was it alright them to do this with a baby inside of Link?

Link noticed how Rhett froze, he knew what he was thinking about. He turned around and started unbuttoning Rhett’s pajama shirt. ‘’Come on, big boy… I need your big, lovely cock in me. Just like when you made this happen. You actually knocked me up… You fucked me so good and hard… filling me up again and again and again…’’ Link kissed Rhett’s exposed chest.

Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut, giving himself to the sensations. Link grabbed his growing erection through his boxers, massaging it roughly. Link’s breathing became heavier and he slipped his hand inside his shorts, palming Rhett’s shaft and balls.

Rhett placed his hands on Link’s shoulders. ‘’Put your mouth on it, will ya, baby?’’ He gently pushed Link down on his knees. Link happily obeyed, letting out a tiny whimper.

Link got onto his knees and pulled Rhett’s underwear down, admiring how Rhett’s veiny cock jumped out, just begging to be sucked and licked. Link gave it a couple of firm strokes before putting his lips on the head, licking the slit, loving the taste of precum there. Rhett grabbed a handful of Link’s hair and thrust his hips forward, making his dick sink deeper in Link’s velvety mouth. He heard Link gag at first but it only turned him on more, he knew Link loved choking on his cock. Kinky fucker. He looked down and saw Link staring right up at him, corners of his eyes wet, saliva glistening on his beautiful lips. He groaned at the sight of Link repeatedly swallowing his thick cock.

Link pushed his own pants down, releasing his aching cock. Rhett grabbed Link’s hair tighter, keeping him still as he fucked Link’s face until he came too close cumming. He let go of Link and he released Rhett’s cock from his mouth with a loud pop.

‘’Get your ass on the bed,’’ he ordered, yanking Link up from the floor by his arm.

Link’s whole body trembled from anticipation when he stepped out of his pants and pulled the shirt over his head. He turned around and put his hands on the bed, arching his back, presenting his ass to Rhett.

‘’Look at you… Even getting you knocked up didn’t stop you from being an utter slut,’’ Rhett grinned, grabbing Link’s hips.

‘’Ah! I can’t help it, you’re so good at this…’’ Link whimpered, feeling his cheeks get hot from Rhett’s dirty talking. He needed more, a lot more.

Rhett grabbed the base of his cock and dragged it up and down on Link’s crack, leaving a trail of glistening precum behind. He teased Link’s quivering hole by pressing his cock against it, putting pressure on it but not enough to push in.

‘’Daddy,  _ please _ !’’ Link moaned, rubbing his ass against the hard cock.

Rhett felt shivers go down his spine.  _ Daddy.  _ Link had called him that before but somehow the word had a whole lot of meaning this time.

‘’Daddy’s gonna give it to you soon. Now be a good boy and get on the bed and spread these nice, thick thighs wide open for me,’’ Rhett gave a hard slap on each thigh, making Link yelp from the surprise.

Link crawled on the bed and onto his back. He bent his knees while Rhett watched from the side. Link closed his eyes and spread his legs while playing with his nipples, making them hard too.

Rhett had always loved watching Link playing with himself and this time was not an exception. His hand went to his cock and he stroked slowly as he watched Link writhe on the bed. Link looked much more feminine with the extra pounds and the belly. If it was possible, it turned Rhett on even more. He made a mental note to buy Link a cute, see-through baby doll dress and a pair of sexy, lace panties, the brunet would look amazing in those. He had to squeeze his cock to calm down a little, the mental image was so hot.

Rhett took the lube from the drawer and joined Link on the bed. He positioned himself at Link’s feet. He bend down to give little kisses to Link’s his and on his cock while he squirted a fair amount of lube in his hand. He slipped his fingers between Link’s ass cheeks and teased the hole there before pushing one finger in fully, making Link gasp. ‘’Too much?’’

‘’More, please.’’ Was Link’s response as he rocked his hips against Rhett’s finger.

Rhett added a second finger easily, spreading the lube inside him. With his free hand, he caressed Link’s belly. He didn’t know how long he was doing it but at somepoint, Link’s hand were there too. ‘’Yeah, you did that, you stud, now give it to me again.’’

Rhett looked at Link’s sweat glistening body and then his lust filled, hooded eyes. His cock twitched demandingly and he withdrew his fingers. He grabbed Link’s legs and put them over his shoulders. He pointed his cock to Link’s needy hole and pushed the tip in, making both of them moan. He had to wait for a moment, willing himself not to cum right then and there.

He took a hold of Link’s ankles and thrust forward, burying himself balls deep in Link’s hot ass. Link grabbed the sheets, holding for dear life as Rhett started to fuck him in his earnest. ‘’Oh! Uh, uh..! Yes, yessss!’’ Link was making all kinds of noises which made Rhett’s head dizzy with lust. Those mixed with the wet, slapping sounds of their skins connecting was overwhelming. He thought he wanted everyone to see, show everyone how good he can fuck Link, how good he can make him feel, making them all want to have a little piece of his pregnant slut.

He watched Link’s face the whole time, his perfect lips forming an ‘’o’’ and his eyes staring into his.

Link moved his hand from his belly to his crotch and all the way down from where they were joined. His fingertips touched the slick cock fucking him. ‘’Fuck… I wish I could see it going in… It must look so hot…’’ Link breathed out, making Rhett break the eye contact and look down to see how Link’s fingers touched his taint and his cock as he fucked him.

‘’Next time, baby, I’m gonna fuck you in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom so you can see just how good it is,’’ Rhett promised.

Link moaned as an answer and withdrew his hand and grabbed his cock instead. He was so close, not wanting to hold back anymore. he started pumping his painfully hard cock within the rhythm of Rhett’s thrusts.

‘’Yeah, cum for daddy,’’ Rhett said, tightening his grasp on Link’s ankles. Link’s cock started shooting white strings of cum all the way up his chest and the last of it drooling onto his belly. Rhett felt Link’s ass squeezing his cock in the most intense way as he cum so for the last time he buried himself to the hilt, let go of Link’s legs and supported himself on the mattress each side of Link, pressing in as he emptied himself deep into Link. ‘’Oh _ fuck! _ ’’ He hissed from between gritted teeth.

‘’I’m so full, daddy....’’ Link whimpered from underneath Rhett.

Rhett felt like he had never cum so much before, he felt himself spasm over and over again, shooting more cum in Link each time.

He saw Link’s cum on his chest and started licking it clean while still being buried in Link. He collected the cum he could reach into his mouth and went to kiss Link, pushing all the cum in Link’s mouth, entwining their tongues. He loved how Link kept sucking his tongue and kissing him even more force to get more taste of his cum. Rhett felt himself spasm one more time and he slipped his cock out of Link, letting all the cum drip out of Link’s hole and soak the sheets.

He collapsed next to Link, breathing heavily. He saw Link’s finger swiping more cum from his belly and bringing it to his lips and then turning to look at Rhett. ‘’Thank you, daddy,’’

Rhett grabbed him for another kiss and he knew they were gonna be alright.

**~~~ _Epilogue_ ~~~**

‘’We really should get up, Charlie is gonna wake up soon,’’ Link snuggled close to Rhett under the warm covers.

‘’The kid is sleeping like a log, he only wakes up when he hears your footsteps in the hallway, mommy,’’ Rhett murmured, his hands slipping onto Link’s waist, fingertips dancing on the top of Link’s buttock.

‘’Oh yeah? I just thought I always had a good timing,’’ Link purred, pressing his body tightly against Rhett’s.

‘’Two years and you’re just now figuring it out?’’ Rhett teased, gently pushing Link onto his back and climbing on top of him under the covers.

Link shrugged, fake pouting.

‘’I’m just teasing ya,’’ Rhett said breathily and leaned down to capture Link’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply and slowly, sneakily wiggling himself between Link’s legs.

‘’We’re gonna be so late if you keep that up,’’ Link warned, not really wanting Rhett to stop.

‘’It’s our wedding day, we can do whatever we want, besides, it’s already up,’’ Rhett chuckled and kept kissing Link’s lips and chin and neck.

‘’You’re horrible,’’ Link sighed, but spread his legs wider and wrapping them around Rhett’s waist.

After half an hour of spending in the bed, they lazily got up and shared a shower with a lot more slow, sloppy kisses and teasing touches.

they helped to dry each other with the towels, taking their time. Until the doorbell rang.

‘’ _ Shit!  _ It’s my mom coming to pick up Charlie, is it really that late already?’’ Link quickly wrapped a towel around himself and tossed some old t-shirt on.

‘’I’ll go wake the boy,’’ Rhett said and hurried out of the bathroom with Link. While Link went downstairs to answer the door he stepped into Charlie’s room, he opened the curtains and then went gently touch his son’s belly to wake him up. First he just turned around.

‘’Time to wake up, buddy, ready to be a big boy today?’’ He picked him up, Rhett knew the little boy was awake just pretending to be asleep.

‘’Don’t you remember, you get to wear the fancy outfit we got you, hmm? And Nana is already here,’’ Rhett carried him out of the room.

‘’Let’s go downstairs and get something to eat, okay?’’ Rhett continued when Charlie finally agreed to open his eyes. He saw so much Link in him, but he had Rhett’s blonde hair and wild, fearless personality, except in the mornings.

‘’Okay, dad,’’ The little boy yawned as Rhett took him out of the room.

‘’Dear god, isn’t any of you even going to get dressed today?’’ Link’s mom exclaimed when she saw Rhett coming downstairs.

‘’Hey to you too, Sue,’’ Rhett smiled.

‘’Stop that and give me the boy, I will get him breakfast and you two better go up right this instant and get yourselves ready!’’ Sue shooed both of the men out of the kitchen after getting Charlie from Rhett’s arms.

‘’Yes, mom,’’ Link said, reminiscing so many same kinds of situations from his teenage years.

Once again they went to the bathroom and while Link was shaving his morning stubble, Rhett was trimming the edges of his beard, which took more time than Link shaving his whole face. But Rhett caught up on Link because he was quicker to style his hair, Link was still in the bathroom fixing his when Rhett was already out, starting to suit up.

They managed to get ready decently fast but it was nothing compared to seeing Sue and Charlie in the living room, ready to go.

‘’How on earth you got to dress him up so quickly?’’ Rhett asked while looking at the boy playing with stuffed animals on the couch.

Sue almost started to explain when Link grabbed her. ‘’No time for parenting lessons now, we need to go!’’

Finally they were at the venue, everyone else was already there. Sue and Charlie went in first, letting the two lovers have a couple of minutes to themselves. They got out of the car and stepped into the building, waiting behind the door for them to open as they would promise themselves to each other forever.

Rhett reached into his trousers pockets, digging two tiny bottles from there.

‘’So you wanna take this now or after the ceremony. Sabina said the symptoms wouldn’t be as aggressive as they were in the first time,’’ Rhett dangled the little violet bottle in front of Link’s face

‘’After, I’m not taking any risks,’’ Link took the bottle and put it in his suit’s pocket while Rhett slipped his own bottle in his suit.

‘’And how’s your tie all crinkled, let me help you with that,’’ Link grabbed Rhett’s tie and started tugging it to make it look neat. They both had matching white suits and pink ties and handkerchiefs in the breast pockets.

Rhett leaned closer, sniffing Link’s hair, ‘’I kinda wish it will as aggressive, not the pain that comes first but you were so wild after, insatiable, so horny and sexy… Begging for it… Can’t wait for that part, our  _ honeymoon. _ ’’

Link let go of Rhett’s tie and looked up to him, grinning. ‘’Save that talk for later, Mr. Naughty, otherwise this ceremony will get real awkward.’’

The doors began to open and they assumed the position, standing side by side, entwining their arms. They saw their little boy holding the ring pillow, smiling widely at them, big blue eyes sparkling. He stumbled a little before starting to walk in front of his parents. Rhett felt Link holding him tighter, it felt like their journey together had just begun and everything about it was mythical.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts via comments and kudos!  
> -JM ❤︎


End file.
